


Carrot and Coffee

by fussb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ??? maybe, Is this even categorized as bdsm idek, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Smut, Power Play, Spanking, Unbeta'ed, oh i forgot one, or maybe never im sorry, yet???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fussb/pseuds/fussb
Summary: Ryuji never understands what kind of weird things Akira had thought for himself, but he decided to went along with it.





	Carrot and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is shitty im sorry its an unexpected story came up with when im being stressed over univesity exam
> 
> also this is my second time writing in english please spare me

As always, Akira and Ryuji went to the rooftop. The others are probably already left for a little break from Haru's father accident.

They sat on the dusted wooden box in silence. Birds are chirping, sun is already set but the sky was still beautiful as ever.

"So uh, dude, how're you holdin' up--'

"Ryuji, can I ask you something?"

Ryuji blinked in confusion. "Sure, man. What is it 'bout?"

Twirling his curly bangs, Akira looked unsure. "Remember when you like, promised me to help me whenever I need?"

"Yeah, dude." Ryuji nodded. "I know you're probably thinkin' like, this guy was jokin' or somethin'? Nope. Don't ever doubt it, 'kay?"

"Thanks." Akira finally smiled for a little bit, in relief to be exact. "You know, when I first found out about we've become a phantom thieves and helping everyone out by stealing somebody's heart, I didn't mind it at all. Even with Morgana's warning about the mental shutdown, I was pretty sure this is the right thing to do, even after I got criminal record."

A heavy sigh came out. "But, these days.. I don't know. I feel like the burden are getting heavier. Like everyone has been counting on me as their leader--don't get me wrong, I like it, but somehow I think I can't handle it as much as I used to."

Ryuji seems startled. He never knew his close friend had a mind-conflict like this. To be honest, he's also thinking that Akira would be totally cool about this even if the tasks are getting difficult to reach. Akira is a badass motherfucker after all so somehow it'll be alright. But hearing this? Wow. Ryuji wanted to empathize as much as Kaneshiro's debt now.

"F-for real? Sorry to hear that, man. I didn't know too, actually..." Ryuji scratched his head awkwardly. "But I'm glad you're decided to talk. I mean, it'd gettin' worse if you hide it instead!"

"Yeah." Akira nodded slowly. "And as you're already conclude, I got stressed. I can't study well nor sleep. I keep getting nightmares, my body would turn into stone whenever, and I'm always getting nauseous when I woke up. Medicines don't do any effect."

With that, Ryuji felt even more guilty. He patted Akira's tense shoulder later then. "Look, Akira. Don't worry. I'll do anythin' to reduce your stress or whatever to make you feel better. As a good friend."

Akira looked straight to Ryuji's eyes. "Are you sure, Ryuji?"

"Of course! But maybe not like anythin' involve much money tho', I'm kinda runnin' low."

Akira shook his head as he gently chuckled. "No, don't worry. It's not that kind of thing."

"So? Tell me 'bout it!"

"Ryuji.." There's this pause that made Ryuji weirdly felt nervous. "You like... beating people up right?"

"Uh.. I guess so? I mean, if that person is an asshole, I wouldn't mind cut his effin' balls off!"

"I see." Akira scratched his cheek, he looked down with such expectation in his eyes. "Wouldn't you mind beating me up, then?"

"WHAT?!" Ryuji yelped as he's standing up. His face was full of questions. "Hell no, dude! Why would I beat you up for no effin' reason?!?"

"Uh.. I kind of an asshole, right?"

"HEY!" His arms are up in the air, then went to shaking Akira's shoulders, tried to wake up him in a good sense. "You're not, 'kay? Even if you are, I'm not gonna do that in million years either!"

Akira laughed. Really, it's nice to have Ryuji around. "Calm down. It's not in literal way, Ryuji."

"S-so?!"

"Hmm, do you know the terms of 'submissive' and 'dominant'?"

Ryuji blinked even more. "Huh? I've heard of that but not really payin' attention. Why?"

"I.. want you to be my dom."

Ryuji got taken aback quickly. Even though he doesn't know shit about that ever, somehow he's feeling uneasy. Plus, Akira's face looked very enduring, and that's not helping him at all. "Y-ya know I'm not that smart! At least explain it, dammit!"

Akira massaged his forehead. "Well, I've told you I've been stressed out and nothing can make me feel better. And I think, I need someone to relieve my stress, as if getting me out from the headspace. That's kind of the meaning of dom." He looked up to Ryuji. "I know I'm being stupid right now but.. I feel like I have no other choice than this. I can't keep these uneasy feelings for a longer time."

As he tried to understand, Ryuji slowly sat back. "Huh..."

"W-well, it's okay if you don't want to--"

"Nah, I'll do it."

This time, Akira is the one who got shocked.

"I don't know a single shit about this or that, I don't know either if this kind of thing would affect me as well or whatever but if it's for you, buddy--" Ryuji flashed his best smile on the right time. "I'll do anythin', I effin' swear."

Somehow, Akira felt the sun just got up again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what am I gonna do now? Ya lead me, Joker!" Ryuji said as they arrived at Le Blanc's attic aka Akira's home sweet home (for now). 

Akira putted down his bag on the desk, and he's quietly celebrating that Morgana is at another place right now. Cannot hide the expression, though. "So, Ryuji, the rule is simple."

"Yeah?"

"Just control me whatever you like."

"..'m sorry, what?"

"It's quite clear. Order me around as you please. When I'm not listening to you, don't hesitate to punish me."

Ryuji had never been frowning as deep as now. "Uh, I can't catch up? Can ya repeat it?"

Akira showed him a skeptical face. "Do you even watch porn, Ryuji?"

"Heck yeah I do! Well I mean, who doesn't?!"

"Never heard of 'BDSM', then?"

"Oh.." Ryuji tried to remember. "There's one video that had that kind of tag but I never watch it. But, wait--"

Dear lord, a dumb monkey with huge pair of biceps is much better than him in this kind of situation.

"Are you sayin' that you want to being controlled THAT way?!"

"Yup."

Ryuji's face has never been this red before. "Why're you being so calm about this?! I don't even know what the eff' is goin' on!"

"I thought you're already know that this is gonna be on the sheets?"

"Oh my effin' god." Ryuji rubbed his face in frustation. He really doesn't know that this is going to be this way. Not that he's complaining though, but.. 

Wait. 

He's supposed to be complain!

"Dude, this is weird! Do you really have no choice? Is this the only way I can help you?"

Akira nodded confidently. "I certain of it. Besides, it's been 4 months. I would not have been so desperate if I had another choice."

Ryuji sighed. He can't escape now, anyway. It's way too late. And moreover, Akira is his close friend and he's already promised to do anything. He'll never forgive himself if he dare to turn Akira down.

"F-fine. Tell me what to do."

Akira raised his eyebrow. "You're the one who supposed to tell me what to do, you know."

"Shit, sorry, I forgot." Ryuji felt nervous about this. "Uh, lemme see. I have to order you?"

"Yes."

"Whatever I want?"

"Exactly."

"Then," He gulped a little bit. "Make some good coffee downstairs."

"...Ryuji!"

"Alright, alright! Fine! I'm ready now! I'm ready for w-whatever!" Ryuji growled as he walked towards Akira hesitantly.

"Oh, before we start, I have to tell you my safewords. Green for continue, yellow for slow, and red for stop."

"For eff' sake! Is this a effin' joke?! I have to remember a traffic light thingy--"

"Just get on it, you dickhead."

Akira's words just stabbed him right in the heart that also made him realized, he has to do something at this point. 

"Uh.. s-strip?"

"Oh, come on, you could do better than thi--"

His body got pushed against the wall in merely second. Akira could sense Ryuji's 180 degree change in those pair of deep eyes and his unstable heavy breath. "Just fuckin' strip. Now."

So he did strip. Start from opening the button of his blazer, and--

Oops, he got slapped halfway through. His fake glasses fell down because of that.

"From the bottom, bitch."

Akira's cheek is stinging and hurting as hell but his desire is getting more greater than ever.

His fingers slowly undone the pants, however the brief's still remains. He even took of his shoes and socks too.

Akira stopped when he's sensing Ryuji's stare onto his bare legs. Can't be helped. Well, originally he has a fair skin and he never went out as a child. A milky white skinny legs are the result.

Before he said anything, Ryuji mumbled as he walked towards the bed. "Just take of your blazer and suspenders, and we're good."

Ryuji sat on the edge of the bed, signaling Akira to continue.

After all of it done, Akira moved slowly but wow, does he really move slow. Ryuji got impatient quickly, he grabbed a fistful of Akira's curly hair and slamming his body onto the bed harshly.

Ryuji sat on the edge of bed and brought Akira over his lap, flipping him around. Akira already knew what'll gonna happen, so he's just going to behave.

He's yanking a half of Akira's brief down, showing one of his buttcheeks. Without any warning, there goes the hard spank.

Akira squealed out, that slap sure is hurt as hell. He can feel his ass reddening in a second.

"Count."

Akira looked at Ryuji over his shoulder. "How many--"

As he said that, an even harder slap was coming out of the blue.

"Ow!"

"Count."

Akira widened his teary eyes, gulping unconciously. "O-one..."

And the spanking went on and on as the time goes. Akira cried out everytime, not giving any damn with the fact that Sojiro's still down there. His voice cracked even more when he counts. Reminiscing his problems, guilts, insecurities, and all of that kind that have been haunting him all this time. To be honest, Akira felt kind of better when he letting it all out as he received every hit, this is too overwhelming. Ryuji's firm yet shaking palm is weirdly fitting.

"T-twenty.. f-f-five..."

Akira choked a little bit, and that might be a warning for Ryuji to stop. Ryuji secretly examined his doing, Akira's buttcheek was bruised in purple-red color, the temperature was hot, and it's trembling so bad. Was he slapping that hard, though? Sometimes Ryuji can't control his own stupid power, that's why.

"S-sorry, Akira..." Ryuji said as he flipping Akira's body, hugging him up to his chest.

He's kind of startled witnessing how messed up Akira's face are. While closing his eyes, Akira's facial feature is covered up with a mix of tears, saliva, and even snots. His cheeks are incredibly red, his hair are uneven too. Ryuji also feel Akira's body went limp and useless on his embrace.

Looking at his best friend like this is hurting him even more.

"..Is this working for you?"

Akira slowly nodded in silence, his breath is stable for once.

Don't know what he's doing anymore, Ryuji nuzzled his face onto Akira's hair as he slowly stroked his wet cheek. Akira leaned in as he whimpered. "Ryuji, stop it.. It's dirty.."

"I don't effin' care." Ryuji pulled away as he stared down. "I want to make you feel better and free like I do, because of you. If this thing really gonna work, I'll gladly do it for you."

Akira opened his eyes, his brain and stomach is full of butterflies everytime Ryuji looked at him and hold him this way. He finally answered, smiling weakly. "Thank you."

"Now, maybe we could drink some coffee downstairs?" Ryuji scratched his head awkwardly as usual. Akira just laughed at that.

"You don't even like coffee."


End file.
